StarCraft Ties That Bind
by Alex118
Summary: An Au that starts in WOL. Where Nova Returns to her old self before she got her memory wiped. She begins to have Feelings for Adrian a young ghost that has been with the raiders since before Kerrigan was turned into the Queen of blades. The story will more or less follow the story in WOL to HOTS. Enjoy reading.
1. Nova's return

StarCraft Ties that bind

**Hey everyone this has been floating in my head for a while so I thought I'd start this and see what happens. Oh this story is a slight AU I need a reason to put my new OC Adrian in the story. It starts somewhere during WOL. Well here goes. Oh and picture Nova looking like she does in the heroes of the storm trailer she looks better in that one since if I did the math right she's only 20 in HOTS Oh and Arian is 6.1 with spiky short brown hair and red eyes and he's 20**

Hyperion 2:00 am ship time.

Adrian walked through the halls of the Hyperion lost in his thoughts. He had seen what Jim had seen in the crystal. Sarah was mankind's last hope. He knew Jim would try to save her and he would help. He owed that to the both of them. They had saved him from a lab years ago. He was kidnapped and was tortured for years. The scientists were trying to improve ghosts. Not like what Tosh had been through no, what he went through was paradise compared to what Adrian had been put through.

What Adrian had been through was worse by far. Those bastard scientist ripped him apart and put him back together he didn't even know if he counted as human anymore. The ghost smirked maybe he wasn't? That would explain his high kill counts. Adrian walked into the cantina which was empty. It was pretty late most of the crew would be asleep by now.

That was another problem he didn't really need to sleep. Whatever the bastards did to him made him unable to sleep. He could rest from time to time but that was it. So the 20 year old sat at the bar thinking over what he could do to improve the Raiders odds on Char. He knew that was where all of this would lead. He pulled out his notebook and looked over his notes. One of the good things that came out of his torture was his intelligence had become extremely high not in everything but he could figure out how some of the Protoss tech worked.

Mostly their weapons but he saw how to improve it as well. However the Raiders didn't have the tech to truly produce his best designs so he had to modify his designs until they had more to work with. Then they could give Arcturus Mengsk a proper death. By burning him to a fucking crisp.

Adrian was knocked out of his thoughts when Tychus Findlay entered the room. "Ain't it passed your bed time kid?" Adrian ignored him but Tychus had to open his damn mouth again. "What worried about monsters hiding under your bed?" Adrian looked at Tychus and smirked.

"Funny I thought a man trapped inside a death trap wouldn't be able to sleep much either." Tychus grabbed Adrian.

"Kid don't talk about things yo…." Adrian had grabbed his arm and began to crush it. As the metal began to give he let go.

"Tychus we don't have to be enemies in fact I could help you." Tychus looked at him. "I'm serous Tychus you want to be free of that deathtrap and I can help."

"What's it goanna cost me?" Adrian grabbed a couple of glasses and poured them some drinks.

"Nothing compared to what Mengsk is going to make you do. Look Jim is going to need help and as much as I hate to admit it you have skills. I'm going to be straight with you man our race is in trouble and the Queen of blades is our last hope. Trust Jim on this. He and I have seen the end of everything and it wasn't pretty. So here's the deal I get you out of that suit and in return you stay with the raiders and help us kick Mengsk into hell." Adrian took a drink. Tychus looked at the pale guy he seemed serious and with what those creepy Protoss could do.

"Well I would like to pay Mengsk back for locking me in this damn suit hmm. This ain't goanna hurt is it?" He took a drink.

"Nope but you have to do something else after we get you out of that suit."

"And what is that?"

"Take a damn shower you probably smell like shit."

Tychus let out a laugh. "Deal."

"Ok give me a minute."

And after a minute the seals where undone. "Ok now we still need to remove the suit but you aren't locked in it. Come on let's head the armoury."

15 minutes later…

Jim Raynor tossed in his sleep. The memories refused to leave him. He woke up in a cold sweat and sat on his bed in the Captain's quarters. The room was big with a lot of personal comforts. He didn't want the room but the crew insisted. He got up got dressed and went to clear his head. All the regrets he had about that damn day. He couldn't undo that day but if junior was right he would be able to save Sarah.

His thoughts jumped to Tosh. There was something wrong with him. Adrian didn't like him and the pair of them fought anytime they were in the same room. Adrian nearly killed Tosh one time on the bridge. Adrian had been with the Raiders since the beginning and had saved Jim's ass more times than he like to admit. Jim's train of thought was broken when he heard voices. "Oh man it feels good to be out of that damn suit!" Tychus sounded cheerful and that got Jim's attention.

"See Tychus? I can keep up my end of our deal."

"Kid you're all right. Hell if the universe is ending then there's no point in leaving. The only people I like are on this ship. Ha-ha."

Jim walked into the room. "What the?"

"Hey Jimmy. The Kid got me out of that damn suit."

"I can see that Tychus. Whoa you stink! Take a shower man."

"Right."

Tychus left for the showers "So when were you goanna tell me about being able to get that suit off of him?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the suit. "I needed to make sure Tychus was on our side and not a mindless idiot. I need to be sure of those around us. Speaking of which we need to talk about Tosh."

"Adrian…"

"Jim he's insane I've looked into the people he wants to rescue they're all psychos. Jim I'm begging you don't help him."

After a minute of silence.

"Look do what you want but nothing good can come from helping him." Adrian left the room. He walked back to his quarters locked the door and sat on his bed. It wasn't really useful for anything but having it made him feel more normal. He hoped Jim didn't want Mengsk dead bad enough to help Tosh. Good thing he upgraded his rifle tomorrow is going to be interesting.

The next day….

Jim and Matt were on the bridge.

"Where's Tosh? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He already left the ship. I thought you…Sir, we have an incoming transmission. It's highly encrypted."

"Patch it through."

"Well, well - the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk."

"Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me?"

"Tosh is lying to you."

"Get Tosh on comms. I'm sure he's listenin' in anyway, encrypted or not."

"We Spectres be the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl."

"Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom."

"Don't listen to her brother. Help me bust the Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring down Mengsk together!"

"Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies using the substances you helped him collect. New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy?"

"I be helping you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you."

"He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back."

"This be the moment of truth. Make your choice."

Jim Remembered what Adrian had said last night.

"It don't matter how much you hate Mengsk, Tosh. If you and your Spectres are as bloodthirsty as it sounds, you're as much of a threat as he ever was. I'll be seeing you real soon."

"You'll regret this, brother.

"Alright, Nova - what's your plan?"

"Tosh's Spectre facilities are on Avernus Station. Join me there and we can shut it down for good. Uploading tactical data now."

"So this is where Tosh plans on building his Spectre army."

"I've identified three facilities that are vital to his operation. Our first target will be the Jorium stockpile...Next will be the Terrazine tanks...And finally the psionic waveform indoctrinator Tosh uses to complete the Spectres' activation process."

"Alright, so we destroy all three of those targets and Tosh is out of business."

"Tosh knows every trick in the book when it comes to infiltration. I can penetrate most of his defenses, but I'll need your backup to get through them all."

"And what about Tosh?"

"Don't worry Jim I'll deal with him." Adrian appeared on the screen in his green ghost suit. "Now let's rock."

Nova scoffed. "Tosh is good enough to out run you."

Adrian laughed. "He may know every trick in the book. But I wrote the book. Oh and I've already taken out a third of his guys so hurry up before I kill all of them."

Jim laughed. "We'll see you on the ground."

An hour later

Tosh was running for his ship. Only to have Adrian stand in his way. "That's as far as you go Tosh!"

"You can't beat me." Tosh said as he charged Adrian. Adrian smirked behind his helmet. He quickly sidestepped Tosh and stabbed him in the side with his green Psi blade. Tosh fell to his knees unsure how he had been hurt. Before Tosh could move Adrian's fist knocked him to the ground. Tosh pulled out an injector filled with Jorium and Terrazine and injected himself. He laughed as he sent a massive Psi wave toward Adrian. He tossed his own Psi blast and they cancelled each other out.

Nova had arrived and was watching the fight. This guy was good. Too bad he was with the raiders she hadn't met anyone like him. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the massive psi wave headed her way. The blast hit her and she was sent into her own mind. The two combatants unaware of her.

Inside Nova's mind

She was unsure what to think. Was she dead? No she didn't feel dead but she was trapped in her own mind. She was shocked as she saw a younger version of herself staring her down. "Well if it isn't miss murder?"

"Murder? I'm taking out criminals for our Dominion!"

Her younger self laughed. "Is that what you think you've been doing?"

Nova would have kept arguing but a thought came to her. "Wait what are you?"

"I'm you before you got your memory wiped. You are a cold echo of me and I want my body back. I've been stuck in here while you've been following a mad man's orders."

"No way I'm me and you're just a shadow."

"We'll see. Here it seems that psi wave held some of Adrian's Memories let's watch."

The younger Nova pulled her older counterpart to what looked like a big TV screen. The memories played in front of the pair. The older Nova was in shock at what she was seeing. It was horrific. What the emperor had done to gain his throne it was madness. The memories stopped and the older Nova curled up and cried. Had she really been that blind? She felt her old memoirs come back to her as the memory wipe was being undone. The older Nova began to disappear the younger one began the age until she resembled her outer self now she was back and the Dominion was going to pay for using her as a tool of fear. All she had to do now was figure out how to get the raiders to accept her.

In the real world

Tosh was crawling away from Adrian. His legs were gone. As Adrian had ripped them off. He could feel death coming for him the beyond was coming for his soul. Adrian had pulled his psi blade out and ran it through Tosh's chest. The psycho was now dead. He was about to leave when he heard I moan of pain. He turned to see Nova on the ground. He walked over to her. He read her mind and was shocked that her thoughts were different. He looked around the room. She must've gotten hit by one of their psi blast and somehow undid the memory wipe most ghost's get.

"Hmm so the real you is out." He knelt down and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style. He looked down. She was really beautiful. Her eyes slowly opened. She spoke in a quite whisper.

"Thank you for saving the real me." She winched in pain.

Adrian radioed Jim. "Jim Tosh is dead Nova and I are heading back to the ship."

"Wait a second brother Nova's coming with you? You sure this is on the up and up?"

"Jim I can read minds remember? I'll explain back on the Hyperion." He radioed for a medic to help get Nova back on her feet.

With her wounds gone she got back on her feet. "Thanks now let's go." They pair of ghost's cloaked.

Hyperion Bridge 30 minutes later.

Adrian and Nova entered the Bridge the crew stopped and stared. Matt gave a signal to stand down. Adrian pulled off his helmet. "Okay everyone before things get awkward. Nova is on our side. To put in simply the Dominion brain washing she was put through has been undone and the real Nova is out and is going to help us take Mengsk down. Anyone gives her any trouble they'll answer to me. Got it?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

Jim entered the Bridge. "Well Nova welcome to the raiders."

"Thank you now I have something to help us." She pulled up the map and pointed to an out of the way planet. "Here is where the Dominion has a stockpile of tech that we can use to field train ghosts for the raiders can keep them well equipped. We'll need to move fast before the next ghost team shows up to collet it."

Jim smiled. "Having more ghosts on our side sounds like a good idea. Matt set a course. In the meantime blondie you might want to take a tour of our ship. Adrian maybe you could show her around make sure everyone knows she's with us. Now where are we goanna put you?"

Adrian spoke up. "Plenty of empty rooms near me."

Nova smiled. "Sounds prefect."

"Right get settled we're goanna need your help when we get groundside."

She nodded and they toured the ship.

Nova had been introduced to the crew not all of whom had taken to her being there but a death glare from Adrian shut them up.

Nova smiled for the first time in years she wasn't watching her life. She was living it again. The pair of ghosts stopped by the armoury to help set up the necessary space for the ghost tech and weapons. Swann was keeping his eye on them. He was working on upgrades when his saw something he had rarely seen. Adrian was smiling, not his half assed I'll put on a calm face for the troops smile. No this was a real smile.

A little while later.

Nova was settling in to her quarters nicely. Adrian's room was right next to hers. She was thinking how long it had been since she really liked someone. She couldn't really remember anyone really liking her. Well she got a lot of looks but those were just people looking at her body not her. She sighed and fell back on her bed. This wasn't the time but she couldn't help but feel something for Adrian.

If it were anyone else they would have killed her or worse. With the fake personality gone some of her insecurities came back. She was young for this kind of work but she was good at it. Maybe it was fate that she ended up here? She missed her family. A tear ran down her face as she remembered her siblings and her parents. A knock on her door quickly snapped her out of her sadness. "Come in."

Adrian stepped into her room. "Hey Nova just wanted to tell were almost..." He noticed she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just getting used to being me again." An awkward silence filled the room. "Um Adrian? I feel I need to tell you something. When you and tosh were fighting I got hit from a psi wave and it had some of your memories. When you got recused from the lab and what happened with Mengsk. It gave me a chance to get my body back. I have memories from my childhood again thanks to you. I won't forget that even if it was an accident." She smiled and Adrian blushed.

"Adrian and Nova report to the bridge."

Adrian let out a sigh. "Well time to go to work." The two ghosts left for the bridge.

**Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it. It might be a while between time chapters. Let me know what you guys think **


	2. Nova's feelings

**AN**

'Telepathic speech'

Nova's Feelings

The mission was going well for the most part. But Jim knew it wouldn't last. It never did. Nova and Adrian had made short work of the drones guarding the place. Nova had at least come through. Jim knew he could at least trust her. When Adrian reads someone he is never wrong. Jim learned that the hard way. He didn't listen to Adrian and it cost him Sarah. Adrian had said that Arcturus would do something and Jim didn't listen. He shook off the memories and regained his focus he would most likely need it in the next few minutes.

Nova was grateful things were going so well. She worried that the mission would go south and she would get the blame. Adrian had been by her side the whole mission. He was comforting to have around. They barely knew each other a day and there were already like best friends. He had shown her around the Hyperion and helped her get settled in. She was trying to sort out her feelings for him. She hasn't really been able to get him off of her mind. Was she falling in love with him? Was that even possible for her? She was still getting used to being in control of her own body. But with everything going on was she likely to live long? That thought crossed her mind. Would she survive this war? She was good but there were no guaranties. So what's the harm in falling love? Adrian was kind, smart, and good looking to top it off. She knew he wouldn't leave or hurt her. She blushed at the thought of herself in a wedding dress.

Adrian was running thoughts about Nova in his head. She was amazing. Adrian couldn't get her out of his head. Having been a subject of crazy scientist's experiments for a few years had left him little time to develop dating skills. Even being a part of the Raiders for about five years hasn't given him anything beyond a purely physical relationship which he didn't want. Some of the female scientists loved to use him as their young play toy. Adrian hated them so. The old crones loved to use him for their depraved fantasies. It caused him to look at purely sexual relationships in a bad way. He needed more than a daily roll in the hay. He tried to sake the bad memories because he was in the company of an amazing women.

Both ghosts could tell they were thinking about each other but wouldn't pry. Before they could talk the sound of explosions. A team of Dominion ghost stared to open fire on the raiders. Before the marines could return fire Nova and Adrian dropped a large container on the squad of ghosts giving the marines a chance to escape.

"Alright time to go. Nova we get everything we need?"

"Better than that. We got about five times what we needed."

Adrian laughed. "Well let's get outta here then."

Back on the Hyperion

The cantina was a buzz of excitement. Nova was getting major praise and a real welcome to the Raiders. She was now officially one of them. She and Adrian would begin to train the Raiders that could become Ghost in the morning. The gear they got would make it a quick process. Swan was prepping the equipment. He was already working on upgrades. The cantina became quiet when Jim stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Nova. Welcome to the raiders." Cheers came from everyone in the room. Then a UNN news report came on.

"Good evening this is Donny Vermillion with a special news report. It would seem that one of our proud Dominion ghosts has fallen from grace. Nova Terra a once proud Dominion ghost has joined Raynor's Raiders in what this reporter calls a massacre. Nova Terra assisted James Raynor's known accomplice an assassin known only as Adrian in destroying a Dominion factory which produces some of the best medical equipment for the Dominion. Emperor Mengsk has added a bounty for her along with the rest of the Raiders."

The report added a few things about her family and her past but Nova had stopped listening after her siblings were brought up. She left the cantina with tears. That asshole had the nerve…she just needed to get to her quarters. She just fell onto her bed and cried. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Adrian had followed her.

He went to her side. She looked up and pulled him into a tight hug and she cried into his shoulder. He said nothing as they sat in her quarters her sobs were the only thing that could be heard. The two telepaths read each other. Adrian had seen some of her childhood memories including the fall of Tarsonis. He hated himself for helping in its fall. But Nova had seen his side of it he tried to destroy the Psi emitters but he failed.

The guilt and rage he felt were powerful if his mind wasn't so focused on helping her he would most likely need to crush something but the only real thought in is head was. 'I'm here for you.' Nova calmed down a little. She found it a small bit funny. Her parents tired so hard to hide the fact that she was a physic even from her. She wondered what her parents would think about her now. Part of her wondered what she would be like if Tarsonis had been left alone. She would most likely have never met Adrian and that thought sickens her. Right now she felt happy and safe in his arms.

She lifted her head from his shoulder he wiped the tears from her face. She knew what her feelings toward Adrian were now. She loved him. She had barely known him a day and she loved him. She read his mind and knew that he felt the same way. He loved her too he didn't understand how he developed these kind of feelings for her in such a short time. But he remembered how Jim and Sarah fell in love after they had saved him. So there they were unsure of what to do next. Nova looked Adrian in his eyes and as red met green the gap between closed quickly until their lips met.

It wasn't a fiery kiss it wasn't based on lust but on passion. The two ghosts just kissed each other. Their minds join and they begin to know each other completely. There were no more secrets between them their pasts, their hopes, and their dreams became known. The kiss ended and they sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company.

Nova looked into his eyes. "I love you Adrian."

"I love you two Nova."

The next Morning

Nova woke up in her quarters. She felt Adrian against her. She was somewhat embarrassed at the fact that she was cuddling him like a big teddy bear.

'You look really cute when you blush.'

'Morning to you too.' She kissed him. 'Mm I could enjoy waking up like this every morning.'

"That's a great idea." Adrian had never felt so good in his life and he knew Nova felt the same.

"Adrian do you want to talk about it?" He knew what she meant. She had seen everything he had been put through and she was worried it might affect their relationship. She didn't want to rush but she did want to make sure physical things wouldn't freak him out.

"Nova I've fine. Any issues I had with that I worked out years ago. Besides there are a lot of differences."

"Such as?"

"Well I actually want to have sex with you for one. Two you're not going to strap me to a slab and drill into me with a power drill. Three you're a walking goddess…"

"Okay I get it. I just don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I don't want to lose this."

"Neither do I my love. Um I hate to break up the moment but maybe we should get ready we do have some ghosts to train."

Nova sighed. "Should we shower together to save time?"

Adrian knew she wasn't thinking sexually but his mind did form a few images to which Nova blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be I've been thinking the same thing."

They went into shower and undressed. They did take a look at each other but only for a few moments. They would have time later. They washed quickly and got dressed.

When they got to the armory they received some questing looks.

Adrian and Nova blushed slightly but shook it off as they ran through basic things and started the training. They had about 30 recruits with an even split between men and women.

So they got to work and by the end of the day they had made progress. They still needed some work but there was progress.

Adrian was happy he had Nova. She was amazing he felt like he was new man. The hours of her sleeping in his arms were amazing. She looked so peaceful while she slept she cuddled him like a stuffed toy and he loved every second of it. They pair had been talking telepathically over the training and had been flirting a bit. Which made Nova blush from time to time. Overall it had been a relaxing day. Adrian and Nova went to the cantina for a drink. When they got there they found it mostly empty which was weird for this time of day. Adrian shrugged it off as Mr. Hill was drinking his usual drink. Nova noted that there was some soft music playing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Adrian held his hand out. "Care to dance?"

Nova smiled she took his hand and the pair of ghost began a slow dance. They just danced in silence for the most part not caring what anyone else thought. By the time their dance ended they heard applause. When their eyes looked away from each other the room was now full of people. Including Jim, Matt, Swan, and Tychus giving Adrian thumbs up. The pair blushed and sat down in a both. As the jukebox played Sweet Home Alabama Jim's favorite song. The rest of the evening was spent working on upgrades. Adrian was helping Nova get her gear to better than new. Nova noted in the back of her mind that he was very good with his hands. She would have to test how good they were later.

They spent the night in Adrian's room. Nova had commented on how soft his bed was. She knew he didn't need to sleep but he was glad for the company at night they cuddled until she fell asleep in his arms. He hated spending nights alone but having Nova in his arms made him feel just a bit more like a person. In turn Nova felt more like a normal girl again. After being trapped in her own body for years she was able to be herself. She also didn't have to worry about a loveless marriage. Being courted by suitors was not what she wanted. As she slept her dreams were filled with Adrian.

The next morning the pair of ghosts were called to the bridge. Jim was sitting in his chair. "Morning you two sleep well?" Jim was trying not to smirk at the two young ghosts but it was hard. "Anyway, Nova up for helping us stick it to Mengsk?"

"Definitely where to?"

"Good question. Matt want to tell us what your contacts found for us?"

Matt seemed hesitant. But he pulled up a file about Tarsonis.

"We've received reports of a new Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis. They're running a large number of supply trains with minimal security. If we intercept the trains and liberate their contents before they can be shipped off-world, we could make a serious profit."

Nova held her breath for a moment. She hadn't been home since her memory wipe and now that she had her memories back she was slightly panicking. She steeled herself she would have to face her demons.

"Nova if you're not…"

"I'm going I can handle it." The look in her eyes said as much and Jim nodded. He had his own demons to face there as well. Adrian's hand reached for Nova's and she gladly took it. They made their way to the armory to prep their gear.

A few hours later.

"Never thought we'd be back to this graveyard again. What've we got, Matt?"

"The Dominion's restored power to the old rail network. They're using the trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable - and they're transporting it to the processing station today. It's on one of these trains but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky."

"Hope we get lucky? That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan!"

"You got a better one, sir, I'm all ears."

"It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one."

On the ride down Nova was slightly shaking. Not enough for a normal person to notice but Adrian wasn't normal. He out his hand on her shoulder.

'Hey I'm here.'

'I know thank you.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

When they got to the ground they saw an unfamiliar type of vehicle. Matt came on the radio. "Sir, it turns out there are a few Confederate vehicles in the hills the Dominion haven't salvaged yet..."

Which lead to Swan too excitedly speak. "Diamondbacks! Man, I didn't think they made it past prototyping! Their rail guns'll be great for stopping those trains...no pun intended. I'll upload their schematics to our Factory network."

Matt radios again. "There may be other vehicles around that we can commandeer. We should keep our eyes open."

They set up a base and begin to attack the trains. Tychus was having a ball raiding trains to him it was like Christmas had come early.

After the first train was blown up. "Excellent work, sir. We can utilize the train's scrap payload to build more units."

Another train coming. "Check it out Jimmy, Dominion's started sending escorts to protect the trains."

"Well they won't last long. Nova, Adrian can you get a line of sight?"

"Nuclear launch detected."

"Boom now that was awesome! If only we could do that back in the day eh Jimmy?"

Adrian came on the comm. "Today's forecast is...extra bomby, slight chance of mushroom clouds."

"Nova, Adrian move to the next train."

"On the move."

"Got it Jim."

After they destroyed three move trains.

"Sir, I'm detecting Dominion kill teams patrolling the tracks with large groups of Marauders. Watch yourselves."

After five more trains

"Sir, we're detecting electrical activity in the wreckage."

"Now let's see what they were so fired up to get their hands on..."

They see an old Confederate Adjutant. "Adjutant 23-46... online... system recording... N-N-New Gettysburg Defense Initiative... S-S-Submit a-access codes."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll be. It's an old Confederate adjutant. Now what intel's so important they'd go and dig her up to recover it?"

Nova turned to see her old home in the distance. Well what was left of it anyway. Jim could see Nova and Adrian looking elsewhere. When he turned to see what they were looking at that. He saw a ruined tower. In its day it must have been high class. He put two and two together and realized it was Nova's old home. Adrian had an arm around Nova's waist holding her tight. They headed for the ruin while the raiders packed up. Jim understood Nova needed to be here after the broadcast. She needed to say goodbye.

Nova stood in the ruins of her old home. This place used to stand tall a symbol of her family's power. She was not like her siblings she believed in fair play and was kind to her servants. The memoires of her childhood came the good times and the bad. She looked to the ground and saw an album. It was filled with photos of her family. Including some of the best times she had with her siblings. She closed it and held it close. Adrian felt her pain. He wanted to say something but it wouldn't make a difference. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He was involved with Arcturus. He never liked the man and he could feel his power hungry nature. He wanted to tear his head off. Especially after coming back here.

Nova could feel Adrian's guilt. It wasn't his fault. She went to him.

'Adrian you shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault.'

'I could feel his madness and I did nothing. I was too damaged to try until it was too late.'

Nova kissed him.

'It still wasn't your fault. Let's go home.'

Back on the Hyperion. 11:30 shipboard time.

Jim had gotten out of his suit and was headed to the bridge. "Sir, that adjutant we recovered is down in the lab. She's all powered up." He nodded and headed back to the lab.

In the lab

"Talk to me, you old piece of junk. What do you know?"

The adjutant moved. "User identified. Raynor. James. Ex-marshal, Mar Sara colony. Joined. Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal."

"Enough about me, darlin'. What else you got locked up in that synthetic head of yours?"

"User status. Criminal. Access denied."

"Playin' hard to get, huh? We'll see about that."

Jim left the lab while Nova and Adrian stayed in there. Dr. Hanson had asked to check their vitals. Adrian wasn't so trusting when it came to doctors. He knew she wasn't evil far from it her mind was filled with good thoughts. It was the purest mind he had ever seen. So he let her do her work. She saw some of his scars and being a doctor she could guess what they were from. Her stomach began to bubble. Adrian wouldn't give her details. As for Nova, Ariel was feeling a little sad for her. Being trapped in your own body while a shadow of you runs the show. She couldn't imagine it. The two ghosts went to grab something to eat then returned to training their recruits. They had improved enough to merit a field test. Nova had an idea about that but she would need to plan a little more first.

Back in the cantina

Jim and Tychus were enjoying some drinks. "Robbing a train again get ya' feelin' nostalgic?"

"Damn straight. We musta hit the Shale Express a dozen times back in the day. Ah, that caper never got old."

"Almost got us killed when they smartened up and started using outriders to chase us."

"Never was a man of 'em could keep up with you on a Vulture, Jimmy. Just added to the fun. How the hell you got a job as marshal after all that I'll never know."

Jim would have responded but a UNN news cast came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, each night I bring you the news in the most fair and balanced manner possible. But tonight I have a commentary. Some have asked me what the difference is between our leader, Emperor Mengsk, and the traitor Jim Raynor. They point out that Mengsk rebelled against the government of his youth, and came to power through the use of violence and subversion. Why is it wrong for Jim Raynor to rebel in similar fashion? There is a difference. When Emperor Mengsk began his revolution, there was no threat hanging over humanity. James Raynor is waging his revolution while we are at war with two alien races. James Raynor, have you no conscience? Shouldn't you fall in line, putting your petty complaints aside as we struggle for humanity's very survival against this alien menace?"

"Everyone's a critic..."

Jim went to the lab and had a chat with Doctor Hanson about what happened on Tarsonis. Ariel was taken aback by Arcturus's actions. Jim headed back to the bridge. To see Matt, Adrian, and Nova around the map.

"I agree it's a little risky but we could pull it off now that Tosh is dead."

"There are more inmates that aren't specters. I say we take the chance to free them."

"It's a good plan. But are you sure there ready?"

"They need to do some field work and it should be a good test for them. Besides this will give the dominion a blow while we find a way to figure out what's so valuable about that adjutant."

Jim cleared this throat. "Mind telling me what you guys are planning?"

Adrian turned to him. "We're planning an assault on New Folsom."

**Okay well I'm going to leave the chapter here. Hope you guys liked it leave a review if you have any suggestions or PM me. Oh and shout out to warchief for helping me run through some ideas. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soonish but I am also working on Crossroads. So that and this will be my focus as well as a few oneshots here and there. **


	3. Attack of the Ghosts

**A/n, Just to clear anyone's thoughts about why nova and Adrian got together quickly I thought I'd clear some things up. Firstly Nova is not the same this is more the original Nova terra that was more or less destroyed when her memory got wiped. Secondly Adrian and Nova are telepathic hence their relationship started rather quickly. Add to that the things Adrian went through during his youth it lead to him needing a partner who could understand and help him heal emotionally he in turn helps the Original Nova adjust to her life. In short terms Nova has been suck in her own mind watching her body be controlled by a shadow of her. Just to put that out there. Now I would like to thank warchief for providing feedback. And sorry my best friend is coming back from Toronto for a visit and it may put some of my fics on hold.**

Attack of the Ghosts

It was their first mission as ghosts. Adrian and Nova had given them a rundown of their goals. Get in free the prisoners and get out. It was their first field mission. They would be lying if they said they weren't nervous.

Adrian had checked his rifle ten times. Nova was doing the same. The two ghosts were looking at their trainees. This was their test. They had to do this.

"Alright raiders this is how this is going to go. We are gonna sneak in free the prisoners and get the fuck outa here. You are Ghosts now you can do this. Raiders Roll!"

"Raiders Roll!"

Nova smiled at how the ghosts had perked up. They were a team now and this was going to be fun.

They had spilt up to cover more ground. Three teams, team 1 would be releasing the prisoners, team 2 would be getting ships ready for lift off, and team 3 would be taking care of the guards and other defenses. Nova and Adrian were with team.

The mission was going well which Adrian was happy about. The guards were actually pretty lazy. It was almost as if a higher power had somehow set the mission on easy. Adrian put a round through some sadistic bastards head. 'A guy with a mind like that has no business being a guard.'

'Well he isn't anymore.'

'How we doing?'

Nova moved through the air like an angel. Adrian had to admit he was very lucky to meet a girl like her. 'Adrian? Could you focus please?'

'Sorry Nova can't help myself. You're so beautiful.'

'Thank you but we have a mission to do.'

'Yes ma'am ready on your signal.'

Within the hour New Folsom was destroyed and all the free thinkers Mengsk had thrown in there were free. Scientists, artists, politicians, and soldiers. The Raiders were gonna get some more new blood. Any Specters still in the prison were now dead. Thanks to Adrian and Nova. Matt and Jim were waiting on the bridge looking out at the fleet.

Jim had the biggest smile on his face. "Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in an afternoon. You two did great work."

Nova and Adrian smiled. "Wasn't just us Jim I'd say our Ghosts got the job done."

Nova reached for Adrian's hand. "And without any casualties on our side. I think that's a good day." She kissed Adrian on the cheek.

"I can hardly believe we pulled it off." Matt says as we opens a list of all the Prisoners they released.

Adrian sighed. "It's a start Matt but it only gets us so far."

"Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today."

"Matt I'm not saying this wasn't a victory. It is a major victory. But we aren't done yet."

Jim opened his flask. "Well I say it's a good time to celebrate." He took a sip.

The Raiders had spent some time celebrating but soon got back to work. Nova was being praised along with Adrian and their Ghosts.

Nova and Adrian went to her room for the night just enjoying each other's company and beginning to explore each other's bodies. Nova and Adrian had never felt so good. They weren't ready to go all the way but they were getting there.

The next morning they were looking out the window getting all cozy in one of the chairs. Matt was looking over the map. While Jim was in his chair.

"I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the adjutant we recovered. No luck so far."

"Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port can crack anything... Haven't been back there in awhile. Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there?" Jim asked smiling and Adrian laughed a little.

"I told you before - If I knew what the prize was, I never woulda' joined that card game!"

Adrian laughed. "Matt I tried to warn you. But nooo you didn't listen."

"There's just something about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up."

"Me too" Alex and Jim laughed. Matt somewhat gritted his teeth as he pulled up their Intel on Deadman's Port.

"Colonel Orlan is an expert in Confederate code decryption. If our intel's right, he should still be based at the merc-haven at Deadman's Port. He's not very trustworthy, but he's our best bet of breaking that encryption."

Nova's head turned away from Adrian for a moment. "Isn't Deadman's port a little risky?"

Jim smirked. "Well we'll just have to be on our toes."

A half a day later they were waiting for Colonel Orlan to Finnish his work.

Matt was looking a little nervous. "Deadman's Port. It's risky just waiting here with all these mercenaries around. Colonel Orlan's sure taking his time decrypting that adjutant for us."

Adrian and Nova had already geared up in case of trouble.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

The Mission Adjutant had opened a comm window. "Incoming transmission. Mira Han Alias: Mira Horner." At which Matt stepped to where he couldn't be seen on screen. "Mercenary Leader, Death sentence in 12 systems."

Mira came up onto the screen. "James. Orlan decrypted your adjutant but he's planning to sell it to the Dominion. Must have been something exciting in there! He wants me to keep you off his back until they arrive."

"That's nice, Mira, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I like you and Matthew better than him, of course! Match Orlan's offer and I'll help you take him out instead. He's paying in minerals, so I'll give you the same deal."

"Done. Always a pleasure, Mira."

"Don't take too long now, if Orlan comes up with the goods first I'll have to side with him. Oh and, um, say hello to Matthew for me; ask him why he never calls." She Laughs While Matt makes an urgent "Don't tell her I'm here" wave of his hand.

Mira closes the window and Matt steps beside Jim.

"Think she'll help Orlan sir?"

Jim looks at him. "She's a mercenary. She'll help whoever pays the most."

Adrian looked at them loading his rifle. "Then we'll just have to make sure that's us"

Nova smiled. "We'll make sure the Colonel doesn't have the man power to pay up."

They were on the ground in minutes.

"Alright boys, we've got a deal with Mira Han! Now let's get to work and get that adjutant back! Matt what are we looking for?"

"Pirates have been stripping down ships here for years, it should be pretty easy to collect enough scrap to pay Mira off. Those shredders are constantly producing scrap we can salvage. We should post some troopers here to keep collecting it."

Mira came onto the comm. "I left a little present out here for you and Matthew. I never got to give it to him last time you boys were here!"

They went to the area Mira had highlighted. Tychus nearly jumped for joy. "Damn Jimmy, are those Vulture bikes?"

"Good eye, Tychus. We can use 'em to lay mines around our base to hold off Orlan. Hey Adrian Nova how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine Jim." Nova reported as she blew up another of Orlan's bases. Adrian was clearing the area.

"Hey Jim I found a stockpile of scrap that would help speed this up."

"Good to hear."

Mira jumps on the comm again. "Huh, you've already got half the payment I asked for. You're a fast worker, Jim. Send me Matthew and we'll call it even."

Adrian laughed. 'I did try to warn him.' He mentally said to Nova.

After a few lucky finds have had more than enough to hire Mira. "Alright, Mira - we both know you're rippin' me off - but I'm gonna hire you anyway."

"My forces are yours, Jim. I'm so glad I got to side with you and Matthew!"

Orlan was furious. "Oh you scheming little - ! I'll show you what happens to double-dealing backstabbers. I got a little present heading your way."

Nova mentally sighed. 'He does know if gave us he's exact location?'

Adrian smirked. 'If he doesn't know now he'll find out real soon.'

"Nuclear launch detected."

Orlan's main base was in ruins and Adrian had his boot right on Orlan's chest. He looked at Jim.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender! Just take your damn adjutant already!" Adrian lifted his foot off Orlan. Jim walked up to him and punched him square in the face.

"I oughta do the universe a favor and put you down, Orlan. It's too bad I might need to hire you some day. Mira, do me a favor, keep him on ice."

"You got it, Raynor. I will keep the snake safe and sound for you. I will even do it for free!"

"Now let's get that adjutant back to the Hyperion and have ourselves a little chat."

"Matthew, perhaps you could stop by later? We have some personal business to... discuss."

The Raiders packed up quickly and returned home.

Back on the bridge. "Sir, the decrypted adjutant is back in the lab, and ready to go."

Jim wasted no time in heading to the lab. Adrian and Nova were close behind him.

"Well, old girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the zerg attack? You remember anything about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved?"

"Adjutant 23-46: Mengsk. Arcturus. Ex-Confederate officer. Civilian Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal. Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha." Her eyes change colour.

"This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and online."

"Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?"

"I did, Lieutenant."

"What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the zerg against an entire planet? This is insane."

"She's right, man. Think this through."

"I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out."

Some static plays for a few seconds then…

"I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me."

The adjutant sparked a little before going offline.

"Holy... I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this!"

Dr. Hanson just stood there. "I can't believe it. That recording proves it's all true; Mengsk, Tarsonis, all of it... What will you do now?"

"Tell the people. Every man, woman and child in the Dominion needs to know what their beloved Emperor is capable of."

"The backlash will be awful. There'll be riots and uprisings everywhere... But that's just what you want, isn't it?"

"It's a start." With that Jim left the room which lead Ariel to turn to Nova.

"Umm Nova can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure did you need something?"

"Well I've been looking over your meds scans and…well there's something missing."

"Missing?"

"You remember some of the events your um shadow self was in control?"

"Yes most of it…oh that." Adrian knew what she was talking about he had seen her whole past.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Nova sighed and sat down. "It was a few months after I got locked up in my head. The Dominion was trying to make sure it's ghosts had no emotional ties to other things. So they removed the ovaries of every female ghost. We were told it was for some special project but…I always hated how that thing let them take something so important to me away." Nova let some tears fall. Adrian was right by her side.

In the cantina around the same time.

Tychus and Jim were having a drink. "I gotta' know - just what was it went down between you and Mengsk? Seems you boys were tight once."

"I used to think Mengsk'd be a force for change. I fought alongside him right up until Tarsonis. That's where he crossed the line by using zerg to murder the whole planet. He left Kerrigan there to die 'cause she called him out on it. Turned out he was just as rotten as the Confederacy ever was."

"Damn. You sure know how to pick your friends, Jimmy."

A little Later on the bridge. "Oh come now Adrian. Surely Matthew is there?"

Adrian sighed. "Like I told you before Mira. He's busy."

"With what?"

"We are trying to over through a tyrant. That does take up a lot of time."

Mira sighed. "Well I guess that's true. Do give him my love will you. And do take care of that cute girlfriend of yours. Han out."

Adrian looked over the comm desk. "You can come out now Matt she's gone."

Matt got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "I wasn't hiding. I was just … checking the wires."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then I'll just get Mira back on the line…"

"No…I uh." Matt ran out of the room and Adrian laughed. 'You're so evil Adrian.' Nova thought while checking her gear.

'You love me.'

'Yes I do. Let me know when you're going to try that again I want to help.'

Matt walked into the cantina for a drink. He sat at the bar and turn to the UNN broadcast.

"Emperor, much has been written in regards to the tragic fall of Tarsonis. Tilosky's investigative documentary 'Imperial Dawn', even claims that you brought down the Confederate system by assuring Tarsonis' fall."

"I've heard these conspiracy theories before. But the fact remains the zerg invaded Tarsonis en masse and no force in the universe could have stopped their onslaught. It was a very...terrible day."

"Tilosky's film highlights the seeming...convenience of the aliens annihilating a corrupt government that you yourself spent a lifetime trying to overthrow."

"Millions died that day, and you speak to me of convenience? Yes, I strove against the evils of the Old Confederacy, but never with the object of personal gain! When I was called upon to take up the heavy burden of leadership I did so only to ensure our continuing survival as a species."

"Striking words from the Emperor himself. Up next, Zerglings allergic to lemon juice: old wives' tale, or new super-weapon in the fight for humanity?"

Matt scoffed at that. He wanted Arcturus gone. Hopefully Valerian would be better. He could only hope. He would need to plan for their next mission hopefully his contacts would be able to come up with something.

"Hey Matt there's a call for you." Matt froze it could be one of his contacts or it could be Mira. He sighed and opened the comm.

"Hello Matthew its soo good to talk to you."

"Hello Mira it's nice to see you."

"Oh you charmer. I had some info you might find useful. The Dominion is going to unveil some sort of new war machine called the Odin it's being tested on Valhalla, It's a top-secret Dominion research center hidden on a small moon orbiting Sigmaris Prime. You might be able to steal their new toy. Well I must be going Matthew so many things to do. Goodbye." She gave him a wink.

Matt took a drink and looked over the data. They were going to have to be quick.

Meanwhile Jim was in the Armory talking to Swann.

"Those goofy mercs are still using Vultures, can ya believe it? Damn things are death traps even when you ain't people shooting at ya."

"Careful now, Swann. My old Vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash talk a classic piece of engineering like that."

"Classic?! I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course most folks like a bike that don't explode on them when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leaking radioactive waste - but hey, who cares if it's a 'classic', right?"

"No one likes a smart-ass, Swann."

"I dunno cowboy people seem to like you."

**Okay that's about it for this chapter I promise the next one will be longer but it might be a while before I can get anything out. Until then my readers. **


	4. Smash, Grab and a Child?

Smash, Grab and a child?

Nova and Adrian were enjoying a quiet drink while looking over some of Swann's ghost upgrades.

"Adrian and Nova report to the bridge."

They had been told about the plan and it was a good one but they weren't really sure given Tychus control of a prototype super-heavy siege walker was such a good idea.

"Valhalla is a top-secret Dominion research center hidden on a small moon orbiting Sigmaris Prime. Hundreds of vehicles and weapons systems have undergone final testing here, including the Viking multi-role combat walker and the Minotaur-class battlecruiser. The decrypted Adjutant contains records proving Mengsk ordered the massacre on Tarsonis, now we just need to broadcast those records. Mira Han gave us a tip that might help." Matt flipped on the screen. "The Odin is currently in the testing facility on Valhalla."

Nova and Adrian were getting the troops ready. But during the mission prep Adrian noticed a small pain in the back of his mind he had no idea of the source but it was somehow familiar to him. Nova could feel it too and her hand reached for his.

'Are you ok?' He pecked her cheek to say he was fine. She gave his hand a small squeeze then grabbed her rifle. They went into the dropship. Once Tychus stole the Odin they would have to be fast.

"Our team's in position, we're ready to steal the Odin. Are you absolutely sure about this, sir?"

Jim smirked. "Yep. Tychus is definitely our best man for this kind of job. He does get a little excited in combat, we're gonna need to keep up with him once the fightin' starts. Which is why Nova and Adrian are going in behind him."

"Hopefully we can block all transmissions long enough for him to do that. We can't risk word of this getting back to Korhal."

"How much do we know about this 'Odin'?"

Matt pulled up some footage Mira sent. "It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front line combat. Very powerful."

"Great, even Tychus can't wreck it then."

"Here they go." They cut to the cameras on their troops armor.

"Go! Go! Go!"

On the ground

"This ain't a stealth mission any more ladies. Bring it loud and fast!" Tychus opened fire.

They pushed hard and fast to take area.

"Activate the auto-turrets!" The Dominion Marine screamed at his men.

Tychus just chuckles. "You ain't keepin' me from that monster!"

After the room is clear they to the machines on to assemble the Odin.

"Hot Damn! I can't wait to get inside that thing and tear this place up!" He jumps into the cockpit "I'll open up the doors."

Jim was on his way down. "Hold your position Tychus! Let the support force catch up to cover you!" Tychus blew to doors open with the Odin's arm cannons.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Jim was less than impressed. "Dammit, Tychus! Stand down! Can you read me?!"

"He's got it stuck on transmit, sir. He can't hear us at all. Defenses are coming online at the Dominion bases."

"Wonderful. Get our base set up ASAP. We'll just have to follow him in and hope he doesn't get too crazy. Ah, who am I kidding...? Adrian, Nova try and keep him out of too much trouble."

"Right." They said in unison.

"Sir, I'm picking up Dominion battlecruisers on an intercept course with the Odin."

"Hey hotshot, you want these Wraith fighters now? They'll take down a battlecruiser easy. You can build more at a starport."

"Great now let's get some Siege Tanks to deal with their ground forces."

"On the way cowboy."

"Thanks Swann. Adrian Nova how's it going?"

"I'll give Tychus some credit he knows how to blow stuff apart." Nova radioed back.

"Jim we should send out some SCV's to keep the Odin from falling apart."

"Good call. You heard boys move out."

Tychus was having the time of his life at the moment. He spotted some Dominion bases.

"So what's the plan now Commander? Trash them bases right?" Tychus not knowing he left the radio on transmit asked. "Uh Jimmy? ...Pardner? Can ya hear me?" Tychus took it as a sigh to blow up everything in sight. "Well if you ain't going to tell me not to have a little fun...I'm going to have a little fun hehe. Here I go!"

Tychus fired the Odin's arm canons again and blew up damn near everything in sight.

"Oh you want some of this? Boom!"

Adrian and Nova sighed.

Matt was unsure if Tychus was even aware of how much he was talking. "Does he always talk this much, Sir?"

"Yep, once you get him in a fight he never shuts up."

Adrian laughed. "How'd you put up with him back in the day?"

Jim would've answered if he knew the answer.

The Odin stopped moving for a minute. "Well now that's done with, I'm gonna take me a little break. Good thing I brought me some liquid refreshment..." The sound of a beer can opening was heard over the comm.

Nova shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

Tychus downed his beer and tossed the can. "Now that hit the spot. There's nothing like knocking back a cold one on top o' yer enemies' smoking corpses!" He saw a group of siege tanks and a BIG flashing red button. "Ok, flashy red button what do you do?"

The Odin's heavy artillery cannons fired and the tanks were nothing but scrap. "BOOM, baby! DAMN! Now that is HOT!"

The battle went on like that for an hour and only Adrian and Nova were able to keep up with Tychus. He stopped again. "Just wake me up when you're ready - I reckon a small nuke oughta do it, hehehe."

"Care to do the honours honey?" Adrian asked Nova.

"Love to." She called down a nuke strike on a big group of marines near Tychus' position.

"Damn! I didn't think you'd take me serious! C'mon, Jimmy! We got heads to break!"

"Was that really necessary you two?"

"YES!" They shouted at Jim.

"Fair enough."

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!"

"You want some of this?!"

"Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum!"

Adrian began to rub is head. "Can we please mute him?"

Nova kissed Adrian to help him relax.

'Thanks Nova I really needed that.'

'Anytime Adrian.' She gave him a warm smile.

"Three bases down, maybe the convict has his uses after all."

"You reckon these Dominion boys'll put up a fight this time? I ain't barely broke a sweat." After he blew another base to hell. "Here we go. I'm hittin' my stride now!" he took a pause to look at his allies. "I see your little guys running around down there, Jimmy. Heh, they look like ants."

Tychus had blasted a Dominion Battlecruiser out of the sky with some help and blew the last base to a huge pile of ash.

"Excellent! With the Odin secured we can hit the UNN complex on Korhal and make our broadcast." Matt took a moment to steady himself as it was hard to believe Tychus had pulled this off.

"Hey can ya hear me 'Captain'? Maybe next time you'll trust ol' Tychus with a little bit o' mayhem."

Jim shook his head. "Huh. That's about all I'd trust you with, Tychus."

The raiders moved quickly to get the Odin into place. Matt knew this would need him to pull in a lot of favours to pull off.

Hyperion Cantina - 19:14 Shipboard Time

"Well, you fought real good out there, Tychus. Your time in the freezer didn't dull your edge none."

Tychus just laughed. "Well, fear and violence always did bring out the best in me."

"Have to admit, we always did make a good team."

"Yeah, well - that was until I went to prison... and you went legit."

"Right. So how does the Odin rate as a fighting machine?"

"Brother... it is the single greatest creation in the history of mankind. Stridin' around dispensin' righteous fury just about brought a tear to my eye. Heh. You just let me know when I can take it out for another spin!"

"You'll get your chance soon enough, ol' buddy. Don't you worry" Jim downed his dink and decided to talk to Swan.

Swam was already working on new upgrades when Jim got there.

"So Swann, what're the chances we can build somthing like that Odin?"

"You nuts? No way we got the facilities for mass-producing hardware on that scale."

"And here I was thinking you could build anything, Swann."

"Cute. Alright - forget the scale! I'm gonna figure it out, don't you worry. An' I'll come up with something a damn sight more practical than that show piece. You see if I don't!" Swan went to work.

Meanwhile in Adrian's room

Adrian's head was pounding. It was like something was using his head for Morse code. It would only last a minute but he could feel something to it. Like something was calling to him. Nova had also started to get these headaches but hers weren't as bad yet.

"Yet being the key word here."

Back in the cantina

Nova's latest headache had stopped. She and Adrian had no idea why they were getting them. She then looked around and saw Jim and Tychus talking then see saw Tychus calling her over.

"What's up Tychus?"

"I was just thinking. You were one of the dominion's best ghosts right?"

She felt very uneasy about where this was going. "Yes."

"Then how come old Mengsk never sent you or anyone to rub out Jimmy?"

Jim Thankfully cut in. "Assassinating me'd just turn me into a martyr. He'd never be rid of me then. He needs to kill my reputation first."

Tychus just looked down. "So I guess that means we can't just send in Adrian to put Mengsk on ice?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Well back to drinking."

Nova just waved goodbye and left.

A little later in the lab.

"I'm not sure what to tell you two. Physically your both fine."

Adrian and Nova sighed.

"Well thanks for checking Doctor."

Back in the Cantina a day later…

"This is Kate Lockwell reporting from UNN headquarters on Korhal. Let's go to Donny Vermillion, on special assignment."

"Kate, I'm very pleased to be talkin to General Horace Warfield. General, I understand that Dominion Forces will soon be showing off their newest weapon, the Odin war machine?"

"That's correct, Donny. We'll show the Odin on the streets of Korhal itself, with full coverage from your fine network."

"General, Kate Lockwell here. I've heard rumblings about some sort of logistics trouble with the Odin's debut?"

"Now Kate!"

"It's true, Kate. The Odin was delayed in shipping, and we briefly lost communication with the production facility. But it arrived safely, so we can go ahead with the unveiling."

"You heard it here first. The Dominion unveiling new weapons of destruction on the streets of Korhal!" The screen fades to the logo then Donny screams. "What is wrong with that woman? Tell her not to interrupt my interviews!"

Their time was limited and they had no time to take a break. Adrian's head was feeling better but it had turned into a background hum in his mind. He was uneasy about it. He had felt something like this before when…

"Hey Adrian. We're about ready to go time to suit up partner." Jim said readying his rifle.

"I'll meet you at the dropship."

Adrian geared up and grabbed his gun which now looked more Protoss than Terran. He had made it a truly multirole weapon. Nova came to get him and the pair walked to the drop bay waiting for Tychus to make his move.

The briefing was done over the radio. As the Raiders moved into their spots.

"Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported yet. The Dominion have no idea we stole the Odin. I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside."

"Matt, you're a miracle worker. It must have been a complicated operation."

"You don't even want to know sir. I'm not going to let anything keep up from exposing Mengsk."

"So they're still expecting to film it at the UNN studio later today?"

"That's right - and we won't disappoint them. Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes - and won't even know who to attack at first."

"And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base using this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Pretty devious, Matt. I like it."

"If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. Keep in mind - we'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin."

"Whatever happens, we'll be givin' Mengsk one hell of a broadcast. Let's do this."

The Raiders set up their command center. They quickly begin deploying.

"I'm in the Dominion security network. Bringing up their locations now."

Jim smile as he called Tychus. "Alright, Tychus - do your thing."

"Thought you'd never ask." Tychus started to shoot the nearby Dominion troops. The marines started running for their lives. They soon started shooting at the Odin which just made Tychus laugh. He moved the Odin's foot and crushed the group of marines.

"Eww I stepped in something."

Jim was getting very irritated at seeing all the statues of Mengsk. "Man, I am so sick of seeing Mengsk's face! Tychus, do me a favor and blast any of those damned statues you see."

"Hehe, With pleasure Jimmy." Tychus said as he blew up about ten statues.

Adrian and Nova were putting holes through heads like there was no tomorrow. 'Adrian are you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine Nova.' Nova knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. She could feel something nagging him in the back of his mind. Based on the pain she could sense she could guess what he was thinking about.

'You want to go after Arcturus don't you?' Adrian knew he couldn't hide his anger from her. They spent almost three mouths together rarely being apart. She knew him better than Jim and Matt at this point.

'The thought has crossed my mind. We may never get another chance at him. Look at us we're on Korhal. We could end him here and now.' Nova noticed a break in the fighting in the area they were in. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and pulled off Adrian's helmet her hands resting on his cheeks and clearing away a tear. Her green eyes met his red.

'Adrian you are better than that. You aren't a cold blooded killer like I was.'

'That wasn't you Nova but you are right I'm not a cold blooded killer. Jim and I will settle the score later. If you weren't here though.' Nova pulled Adrian into a deep kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but it made Adrian feel better.

'I'm here Adrian I'm always going to be here at your side no matter what.' Adrian held her close for a minute. Then the sound of explosions pulled them back into the heat of battle.

After about ten more minutes of heavy combat. Matt came onto the comm. "An alert's gone out! It won't be long before they shut me out of their system."

Tychus kept firing the Odin's cannons at groups of siege tanks foolish enough to shoot at him. "Don't rush me, kid. Can't a man take some pleasure in his work?"

"We're almost out of time!"

"So are these guys! Heh - don't sweat it."

"The Dominion's switched to a secure channel. I can't track their positions anymore. But I have gained access to the UNN network. We'll need troops to stay close to one of the broadcast towers long enough to get our message out. For our broadcast to reach all of Dominion space we'll need to control each broadcast tower long enough to upload the data."

"You can bet Mengsk'll have something to say about that. Let's get moving. Adrian, Nova can you two get clear lines of site?"

"You bet we have a great view of the action." Nova said while sneaking a peek at Adrian's well shaped ass. 'Mmm.'

'Nova can you please focus on the bad guys first? You can look at my ass when we're home.'

'Hmm I have more to look at back on the ship. Mm you and I are having some fun later.'

'It's a good thing no one can hear these conversations. Otherwise Jim and Swan would never shut up.'

"Our base is up and running. I'm transferring control of it to you now, sir."

"Hey Cowboy, Hardware inbound. These Thors are smaller than the Odin but they handle better - and they still hit hard. Enjoy!"

The Thors formed up with Tychus and they laid waste to most of the Dominion forces guarding the first tower. Warfield's forces getting their sorry asses handed to them on a sliver plater.

"Alright the way is clear Adrian Nova get in there and upload the transmission."

"Got it." Adrian and Nova ran in and got the first tower transmitting.

"First transmission uploaded...Even Mengsk won't be able to wriggle out of this one."

"There's only one man arrogant enough to think he can get away with this - Raynor!" Arcturus yelled over an open comm.

Jim couldn't help himself. Hah. Just for once Arcturus, this really is all about you. I hope you enjoy our show."

"I knew it. Warfield! Get your men down there. I want Raynor's head, you understand!? Him and all his terrorist friends!"

Nova came on the comm. "Jim was that really necessary?"

"Oh yeah." The raiders take another tower. "We're almost done transmitting Mengsk's dirty little secret to the Dominion." The Raiders waste no time in taking the other two towers. "That's the last one! Let's see what the people will think of their beloved emperor now!"

Soon the civilians stared attacking the Dominion troops in fits of rage at what they heard.

"All transmissions have been sent, Sir. Every world in the Dominion just got a 'UNN special bulletin' about Mengsk."

"Let's get out of here. We can enjoy the results from a nice, safe distance."

The Raiders got lucky as the Dominion troops were too busy dealing with riots to worry about the Raiders escape.

5 Hours later…

Pretty much every screen on the Hyperion was tuned into the news. In the cantina Jim, Matt, and Adrien were watching Arcturus try his best to defend against the reporter's questions.

"Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide! Of using aliens to…"

"I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible!" Arcturus was sweating. Kate Lockwell was as always trying to get to the truth.

"Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule?"

"Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal!"

"Then how would you characterize these statements?" Kate asked while holding up a recorder.

(recording) ... "I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! ..." Arcturus was very anger at this point. "I... I won't stand for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?! This interview is over!"

The screen turned itself off and the three men smiled. "Y'know I love seeing him squirm, but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do everything else."

Matt reached behind the bar to grab some cigars. "Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles." He hands Jim a cigar and offers one to Adrian but he just shakes his head while pouring the three of them a drink.

"I guess you're right, well its what we started this revolution for in the first place... We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started something here."

"Hearts and minds man, just like you always said."

"Y'know Matt, someday one of you two are going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits." Adrian and Matt look at each other. Then Matt says as he lights Jim's cigar.

"Oh, no... that's what we keep you around for...sir." The three men laugh and enjoy their drinks. For soon they would be in battle again.

2 hours Later in Adrian's room. **(Warning lemon ahead)**

Adrian and Nova had just finished a shower and rested on the bed clad in only towels. The two ghosts had been moving to this point for a while and now they were ready to fully embrace each other. Nova sat up and slid her towel off. Her naked body exposed for Adrian to take. Adrian sat up as well and removed his towel. Nova let her hands run over his six pack taking in the feeling of his skin. He in turn touched her breasts softly squeezing them and rubbing her erect nipples.

"OH!" Nova moaned as she felt shivers go down her spine. Her hands moved to his erect manhood. Softly moving her hands up and down his length. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss letting her move him back down onto the mattress and having her on top of him. She knew Adrian was putting a lot of trust in her.

On Adrian part he was taken aback. Nova looked gorgeous with her hair down. Her body was that of a goddess. His hands fell to her hips and her hands moved to his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes and then began to truly make love.

Adrian entered Nova's wet core her body gladly welcoming him inside of her. Nova stared to move her hips gradually trying to get used to Adrian inside of her. To her this was a new experience. Her shadow never got close to anyone. Never let anyone get close she was a weapon not a person. But the real Nova was a woman and needed love and passion and Adrian despite his childhood traumas was enjoying this.

He never thought he would enjoy sex but here he was. With Nova and she felt so good. The way she looked on top of him all hot and bothered. A look of lust and love in her eyes as her hips moved against him. The two ghosts continued their love making for hours. Nova letting go and moaning loudly as Adrian pushed her over the edge again and again.

When it was over they two lie in bed.

"I love you Adrian." Nova said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Nova. Sweat Dreams." He said as she finally let sleep take over her.

The Next Morning in the Cantina…

Jim and Tychus were sitting at a table. "So are ya thinking about giving up this life of luxury and becoming a professional broadcaster?"

"Aw, regular folk just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their grey little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, ol' buddy. Right to the end."

"I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good yesterday."

Jim went down to have a word with Doc Hanson. But she said. "We sure gave Mengsk a kick in the pants! Excuse me, I don't usually have outbursts like that." Jim did his best to not laugh.

A little while later…

Jim was looking over some classified documents they got while on Korhal. They had gotten two sets of documents. They had cracked one but the other was a bit harder to crack.

"Those classified documents we found on Korhal weren't anything special. Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar."

"I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there."

"I assume that doesn't mean 'firing' them... But why would Mengsk wanna' kill a whole research staff?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out."

"It does, indeed. Set a course Matt and see about gettin that other file sorted. It could be important."

"Yes Sir."

Jim headed down to talk to Swan. "Ha! Y'see - told ya' I could build something better than that piece o' crap Odin."

"I like that. That's the spirit, brother! Show 'em who's boss!"

"Got some work to do on the chassis still, but I got to thinkin' about upgrades and variants, y'know? They ain't gonna be cheap, cowboy. Big honkin' thing like that never is. But they'll be worth it, you'll see."

"That's what I like to hear! I'll take a look and see what's affordable."

Jim looked at the upgrades Swan and Adrian talked about. Jim had to give it to them these upgrades were inspired.

He just started walking around the ship. During his little walk he saw Adrian and Nova going over to the Lab. Their hands interlocked Jim just let them be those two earned a rest.

10 Hours later…

The Hyperion had arrived at Castanar. "The classified documents we found on Korhal imply the Dominion has a top secret bio-weapons lab on an orbital platform at Castanar. If the Dominion is cooking up a big surprise for us, I'd like to know about it."

"So what's the scoop on this top-secret death-lab?"

"This asteroid is registered as a Beryllium Storage warehouse, but that must be a cover for the Dominion's bio-lab."

"Let's hope so. We'd look pretty silly comin' all this way for a few tons of Beryllium. Did those documents give us any clues as to what the Dominion's cookin' up in there?"

"No sir. But they did contain some of the facility's security codes, so we may be able to hack into their systems."

"Sounds fun. Well, 'long as we're here, we may as well take a look."

Jim Takes a small squad down with him. Five marines and two medics.

"Sir, parts of the facility seems to be scan shielded... our signals are breaking up left and right. Be careful in there."

"Hey, careful's my middle name."

"Thought it was Eugene."

"Shut it, Matt. Alright, boys - stay frosty."

The facility seems pretty empty. The Raiders came across a locked door.

"Surprise, surprise. The door is sealed. Nothing a little breaching charge won't cure."

Jim planted the charge on the door. The Raiders took cover as it blew. A Dominion marine noticed the blast and ran toward it.

"This facility is strictly off limits - Raynor!? Halt, you're under arrest!"

"Not today, Buddy."

A huge fight broke out and the Raiders fought their way deeper in. They came across some strange tanks.

"These creatures... they ain't like any zerg I've seen before. Matt, scan their bio-signatures."

"Hold on... the signal's weak in there. Wait, sir- I'm reading both Zerg and Protoss DNA. Were those... things assimilated somehow?"

"I don't know. But I'm real curious as to what they're doing inside a Dominion lab. Looks like the same creature was mutated and cloned over and over. Matt, you got any additional info?"

"Stetmann's been running some tests, sir. He says the specimens' DNA strands have been artificially spliced. Whoever's in charge of this mess did it deliberately."

"Matt, we gonna blow this place sky high. No way we can just leave it standing."

"Well.. I'm picking up a strong power signature close to you. There must be a large fusion reactor somewhere in the facility."

"Perfect. We'll find the reactor, destroy it, then we're outta here!"

The Raiders move towards the reactor. They come across a plasma gun and pick it up.

"They were testing these weapons... on the specimens. What the hell have they been up to here?"

The Raiders heard something banging on the massive doors. "You reading me, Matt? I could use some reinforcements down here. They got something big in the next room and I don't think it's friendly."

"You got it, sir. I only have one dropship available. What do you need?"

"Just get Adrian, Nova, and Tychus down here. Along with some marines."

"Yes, sir. Your reinforcements are inbound."

Adrian, Nova and Tychus along with a few heavy weapon marines came down in a dropship.

"Hey Jimmy, having a little trouble?" Tychus said

"Ok Jim we're here what's waiting for us on the other side of that door?"

"I have no idea Adrian. We can check that terminal on the wall." Jim walked over and opened up the camera. To everyone's horror they saw a Brutalisk.

"Brutalisk, huh? So the Dominion's doing research on these things too. Mean looking sucker..."

"Um Jim I see a side door we could use instead of going through there. I don't know about everyone else but I'd rather avoid that thing." Adrian stood at her side.

"She has a point Jim. But we could use the lab gear to get a sample for Stetmann."

"Good thinking you two. Let's get the sample and move on."

They grab the sample and move through the side passage to the reactor room. "Sir, you're right on top of that power signature - the fusion reactor must be nearby."

Adrian and Nova plant some explosives and blow em. Tychus finding immense entertainment in the explosion yells. "BOOM BABY! We need to do stuff like this more often!"

"Containment field weakening. Protoss/zerg hybrid reviving." Adrian turns in the direction of a loud crashing sound.

"Oh shit!"

The Hybrid breaks free and starts slaughtering everything in sight. "Oh my Lord. Am I seein' this right?"

The Hybrid tears through walls to meet a group of siege tanks. "Hybrid? We should get out of here right now..." The Hybrid turns to the Raiders and lets out a roar. "Alright, that's it. We're leaving!" Jim Shouted as the Raiders made a run for it.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Tychus screamed as the ran from the Hybrid.

"Sir, you'll have to be careful. Signal's warping, but that critter's breaking the place apart! Who knows what you'll run into!"

"Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for the head's up. Stay tight on me! Let's move, Raiders!"

They ran through the halls and ducked into a small lab. The Hybrid was too busy with Dominion troops to notice them. "Well that was a lucky break. Hey what's that on the table it looks like Protoss tech!" Adrian said as they went to look at it.

"Chrono Rift Device? Must be based on alien tech. Mengsk is really playing with fire here. Let's grab it and go."

The Raiders move throughout the halls and unfortunately for them the Hybrid sees them. "Move it Raiders!"

"Sir! If I'm reading this right, that hybrid is virtually indestructible, don't try and fight it - just get out of there!" Adrian takes a shot at the ceiling with his rifle. Using a power beam blast he brings a massive amount of debris on top of the Hybrid. The Hybrid is barely phased by this and starts clawing through the debris.

"Ah hell, that debris won't hold it for long. Keep moving! Go! GO!"

The Raiders start running again but it isn't long before the Hybrid breaks free and resumes its pursuit.

"The hybrid is on the move." Lucky for the Raiders a group of Zerg broke out of holding pens and the Hybrid seemed more interested in them then the Raiders. But the Raiders just kept running. "Sir, I've lost the Hybrid's signal. It seems to just... disappear."

"Define "disappear"." Jim asks Matt over the comm. Before Matt could reply the Hybrid burst through a massive blast door.

"Whoa! What the hell!"

Just then a group of Dominion marines ran through the hall. "Evac! Get to the transport!" The Hybrid kills them before they get any further.

"Transport? I think we just found our way out of here." They get on the transport "Time we were leaving! Lift off! Matt, can you read me? I'm inbound some big transport the Dominion was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down!" Before they get out of range the Hybrid let's out a scream which brings Adrian and Nova to their knees holding their heads. The Medics move to help them. Jim Looks at them worried he knew this wasn't over not by a long shot.

An Hour Later…

Jim and matt were on the bridge. "That thing down there, it... It was like the hybrid Zeratul fought."

"Here? But how?"

"Mengsk! It's always Mengsk! The end of the universe is coming and I should have known he'd be behind it!"

"But how did he hybridize zerg and protoss? The technology required is way beyond anything Terrans have developed. He can't be working alone on this..." Jim nodded and left Matt to his thoughts.

He went down to the lab to check on Adrian and Nova.

"Hey how are you two doing?"

They were lying on a medical bed. Nova had passed out while Adrian was holding her with one arm and rubbing his head with the other.

"I feel like my head was stepped on by a Thor a few hundred times." Nova had stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Same here."

"Get some rest you two." The ghosts nodded and Jim went to speak to Ariel.

"I can't believe those Dominion scientists were hybridizing zerg and protoss! That's just... madness!"

"How are Nova and Adrian?"

"Physically they're fine. But it looks like they suffered from some sort of psionic attack. They should be alight in a few hours since they both have a very high psi rating. But if they weren't as strong…"

"Yeah, keep an eye on them for me?"

"Of course."

Jim looked at them and left the room.

2 Days Later…

Adrian and Nova had made a full recovery and had barely left each other's side. They had been Talking about removing the wall that stood between their quarters or Having Nova move all her stuff into Adrian's room since he had more than enough space to fit the two of them comfortably. They have also been making love as much as possible. The Hybrid had left a dark feeling over them so they used their love for each other to combat it and it worked oh boy did it work. But Adrian could still feel something in the back of his mind. It felt foreign yet familiar. Nova had a similar feeling but she couldn't explain it any better than Adrian. The two of them got dressed and walked to the bridge.

Jim was still sleeping in his quarters. Matt was looking at a data file. He turned and frowned when he sees Adrian.

Adrian saw the look in Matt's eyes. There was something wrong. "Matt what is it?"

Matt sighed and motioned for Adrian to sit. The pair of ghosts sat down and Matt was trying to explain what he had found. "We finished decoding the second data file we got while on Korhal. It held some information on a Dr. Simon Cutter."

Cutter. Just the mention of that bastard's name made Adrian's blood boil. He was the lead scientist for the project that tortured him. Cutter was the only whose body wasn't found.

"What does the file say?" He said coldly. Matt opened the file and Adrian walked up to it. He read it and was barely able to control his powers. Nova moved quickly and held him. Her presence calmed Adrian down but he still felt sick to his stomach. Cutter was alive and still doing his research. Oh god he had to stop this now!

"Did you get the location of the planet?" Matt stayed quiet. Adrian stepped up to him. "Did you get the location?" Matt nodded. "Where's Jim?"

"He's still in his room." Adrian bolted out of the room. Nova and Matt looked at each other. "Before you say anything I don't blame him. He suffered at the hands of that madman." Matt took a moment to compose himself. "Did he tell you?" Nova knew what Matt was asking.

"We're telepaths. He didn't need to. But I saw what he went through yes." Matt was taken aback.

"He showed you?" Nova only nodded in response. Matt decided it was best to just put in the coordinates. True the planet wasn't on any star map he knew of but considering the type of research that made sense.

Jim's room minutes later.

Jim woke up from a bad dream. He was in the commander's quarters of the Hyperion. When he and Matt stole the ship the crew had insisted he take the room. At the time he really didn't want it but he took it. At the time he had no strength to argue. Jim got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to help him wake up. When he was done he saw Adrian in the mirror behind him.

"Adrian what are you…"

"Cutter's alive Jim." That stopped Jim cold.

"What?"

"That bastard is still alive and continuing his research. I know we have a lot going on right now but I can't let this pass. I have to stop it." Jim stood there reading Adrian's face. He was going to do this no matter what. "I know you have to get Sarah back and this could get in the way so if you don't want to…"

"Hold it right there Adrian. If you think for one second that I'm going to let you run off on your own to face a madman think again. We're in this fight together brother don't think for a second that you're alone here cause you ain't. Now where do you want to start?"

That had been that the Raiders were going after Cutter. It took them a week to get to the unnamed planet's location. Adrian had been prepping. Nova was slightly worried about him. She could feel his fear and feel the terror from his childhood memories. He had been picked because of his high psi rating. One day he was playing with his younger siblings when a group of marines came to his home his parent and siblings killed and he was locked in a lab.

Nova knew there was nothing she could say to ease his pain. She could only be there for him. During their latest lovemaking session, he had held her close at the end and cried into her shoulder. He was worried he would lose her too. Nova just let him cry he needed to let the pain out. She would be there for him. They were there for each other and they always would be.

The bridge and hour later…

Matt overlooked the planet it was covered in black storm clouds. It was like some sort of nightmare down there.

"Matt where are we at?"

"Everyone is ready but I'm not seeing any activity. This could be a trap."

"Well if it is we'll know soon enough."

…

The ride down was very quiet. Nova and Adrian sat in silence only talking via their thoughts.

'Adrian is that feeling getting any stronger?'

'You too?'

'Yes. I guess this is where it's coming from.'

'Hmm it does make some sense but what is down there?'

'We'll know soon enough.'

The dropship landed on the stormy planet. Adrian, Nova, Jim, and Tychus exited the ship. A group of marines stayed behind to guard the ship. They saw a large building but it looked like all hell broke loose.

"What eh hell happened here?" Tychus asked seeing blood all over the place.

"Whatever it was it happened pretty recently." Adrian said noting the blood was pretty fresh.

"The place still has power. Maybe we can find an active terminal somewhere." They came Across a hallway that split into two paths.

"Okay looks like we'll have to split up. Tychus and I will head left. Adrian you and Nova go right."

The two ghosts nodded and went down the right hallway. They walked for a time the hallways covered in blood and other bits the two ghosts couldn't identify until they finally they came across what looked like the central lab. They went inside rifles at the ready but there was nothing in the room save for some bloodstains on the walls. The lights were now and there was a powered up computer. Adrian activated the holo screen and it show a list of logs by Dr. Simon Cutter. Adrian played the oldest entry on the list.

"Dr. Simon Cutter personal log. The ghost modification project was my life's work and now it is gone. My lab destroyed and my staff dead. In retrospect the way our primary subject was treated was a poor lack of judgement on my part. The boy was made to suffer in the hopes his psi powers could be controlled. Thinking it over now I should have used a weaker subject so I could have kept a proper hold on the tests and the tortures. Oh well live and learn. At least I still have the genetic samples from young Adrian so my work will be able to continue."

The next log was about a year later.

"Personal log. I was in a meeting with Emperor Mengsk. He wanted to know what I would need to further my research. I gave him my list and he approved it. He is much more interested in my work then the Confederacy ever was! He said if I needed anything it would be mine. Oh mental note once this lab is fully up and running I'll need test subjects."

The next log was from two years ago.

"Personal log. This has been a very frustrating day. I asked Emperor Mengsk for every in service female ghost's ovaries. I have more than enough eggs but now they don't seem to be working! My attempt to make an offspring of Adrian is failing! Adrian's genetic material is very fickle we've run low on female eggs. Only one ghost's eggs remain. Agent X41822N is the only source extracted we have yet to try. I will have a new subject! My work will not be stopped!"

Adrian turned to Nova who looked pale. She was not liking where this was leading.

"Should I play the next log?" She turned to him and nodded. She also held Adrian's hand tightly.

This log was just four months ago.

"Finally! The test subject is stable the girl unlike her earlier siblings is alive and well. Her siblings seemingly willed themselves to death but not this one. Within a few weeks her body should have matured enough to start testing on controlling Protoss technology. Soon the Dominion will have an army that will destroy everything in its path and I will have brought it into existence!"

There were only two logs left. And this one was from a month ago after Nova joined the raiders

"Interesting events. The girl hasn't grown enough and has stopped at a physical age of about four years old. Her mind however is annoyingly mature and rebellious but still innocent. And she has no control over Protoss technology like her 'father'. However, she seems to possess highly advanced knowledge of Zerg genetics and genetics in general. She is still rebellious and pinning for her parents. What's worse is her mother's mind wipe has failed and joined forces with the same group that Adrian is involved with! I'm thankful she can't send out a full psionic call to them but she may be able to get some sort of signal to them! If the intel is right her parents have become romantic! Which will only boost their connection to each other and her! I am recommending to Mengsk that her parents be taken down with the utmost haste! I will not have my work destroyed again."

Adrian and Nova just stand there. The news they had a daughter was a shock to say the least. The more Adrian thought about it the more it made sense to him. Their daughter had been able to send some sort of signal to them once they were together and had a bond strong enough to hear it. The feeling in the back of his mind reminded him of how he felt when he was in captivity. Angry, scared, and alone. It all fit but that lead to one question in his mind. Where was their daughter?

"Play the last log." Nova said a sense of panic building in side of her. Adrian gave her hand a squeeze and hit play. This log was only two days old.

"Well 'cough' it would seem my work and my life are at their end. The test subject freed the Zerg from their cages. I got torn up pretty badly and it looks like there is an unauthorized ship coming this way. Judging by my luck it could only be Adrian. In fact, if anyone is watching this it's most likely you Adrian. Hahahahahahaha, well looks like you finally got me. Or rather a part of you had a hand in my demise. Looks like you finally get your revenge. I guess there's nothing left but for me to congratulate you. Your daughter managed to avenge your family. Oh I remember you crying and being very pitiful when we first brought you in. I.. I can't believe you actually got me in some small way. And the worst part is I can't even kill your little brat. She has shut me out of every system except this one. I guess she wants me to confess some long hidden remorse for my actions. But I have no regrets. The two of you will live on as a testament to my work and whatever you do my name will follow you. Ha ha ha ! Dr. Simon Cutter out." The recording ends with him coughing up a lot of blood and falls to the ground.

Adrian follows a blood trail to a closet. He opens the door the find what's left of Cutter's corpse. He was dead Adrian couldn't help but laugh. "Well Dr was it worth it?" He just reached into a compartment in his suit and pulled out a small bottle and some matches. He opens the bottle and pours a clear liquid and to the corpse. Adrian lights a match and drops it onto the corpse. It catches fire and burns. Adrian turns to Nova and takes her hand looking her in the eyes. "Let's go get our daughter." They run through the halls looking lab to lab until they notice the lights are blinking in a certain direction. They follow the lights to a lab which looks untouched. They enter the lab to see an empty glass tank. They see a small figure hiding behind a table. The figure moves out from behind the table. It was a little girl.

She looked a lot like Nova but had one major trait from Adrian. Red eyes, she had her father eyes. The girl looked at Adrian and Nova for a second before stepping towards them hesitantly. She didn't know if they were really here. Her steps were slow and her eyes were full of worry and hope. Adrian knelt down and extended his hand. The child stopped and stared for a moment before running towards Adrian and wrapping her small arms around him. She cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back and picked her up. Nova joined in the hug and the three of them felt a loving connection. The girl stopped crying and Adrian put her down and he and Nova knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Mommy."

Meanwhile with Tychus and Jim.

The pair had been walking around for over an hour and found nothing. "Well Jimmy I think we hit a dead end."

"Agreed. I think we should try to find Adrian and Nova."

"Hopefully they aren't bent over some desk going at it like rabbits."

They couldn't reach them on the comm so they followed their signals and found them in a room with Nova holding a small child.

"What the heck."

Adrian smiled proudly. "Jim, Tychus, Meet our daughter."

The two men stood in shock. Jim shook it off and walked up to the three of them. "So what's your name?"

The three of stood in silence realizing. That she didn't have a name. The researchers never needed a her for her and she didn't have a name for herself. She looked at her parents and they could only agree on one name.

"How does Kaylee sound?" The girl looked at the ground for a second then back up at Jim.

"Kaylee. My name is Kaylee."

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope it was worth the long wait. I Want to thank all of you who have favorited and followed this story. As always I look forward to your reviews and hope to see if you like these longer chapters. As always thanks for reading. **


End file.
